Encounter In The Room
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: What happens when the only girl who stays, is the one you want to leave? Chapter Two Loves You.
1. Waking The Walking

**_This Is My First FLCL Story, so don't be hatin'!_**

**_This story is rated for mild… well… I don't know. Reading this takes ALOT of imagination and knowledge of the plot. _****_Just read it, and tell me what you think. It could be better, yet it could be worse. But, I'm an idiot, so it must be cool… Right?_**

**_Things:_**

Text Like This Is Present Time.

Text Like This Is Past Time.

_Text Like This Is Imagination._

**_Text Like This Is, Well... Me._**

**Text Like This Is Nothing.**

"Will you just go away!"

"Nandaba, you're not going to solve anything just by moping around in this messy room all day!"

"I don't even know why you're in my house anyway! So just go!"

"No Naota, please if you just…"

"NO!"

The young man and woman stared back at each other silent. Both were clad in middle school uniforms, and hate flowed through both their eyes.

Eri stood in the ankle deep mess that was Naota's room. She looked around at it, pulling on one of her braids as she did. The room looked as it always did. Messy and still having that strange vibe about it. Her thoughts ran to what had happened just minutes before.

"Nao, the girl is here to see you!"

She had stood there in his living room, a room she had of course, been in before.

"Have a seat, he won't take…"

"No thanks." She interrupted. She glared back at Naota's father, Kamon.

Did he had always had that creepy look?

"So, Mayor Ninamori's Daughter, you've grown up well."

Eri could feel the eyes behind his glasses looking at certain parts of her body they should not have been looking at.

"I don't think that's any of…"

"Perhaps when you and Nao are through, you could.." He licked his lips, "Save some for the real man of the house."

Hatred filled her body. She snapped back in rage: "Listen, I'm in 8th grade, I'm only 14, and you are 50 something, so go stick your finger up some one your own age's ass, because I really don't have the patience for this!" She walked off to Naota's room by herself, ignoring the whining Kamon who was pouting on the floor.

"Oh please. Younger girls can do more. I'll do anything. Curry and Marshmallows? Maybe Chocolate?"

He began to spasm when she continued walking.

"Please? Furi Kuri, Fooly Cooly. Furi Cooly. Fooly Kuri? ANYTHING DAMN IT! I'M DESPRATE!"

Eri walked to Naota's room, where she found him, sitting on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Nandaba, we're going to be late. If you would just…"

"What does it really matter, Ninamori?"

"I thought this was over with, c'mon! We're going to be late!"

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his bedroom door. It was like this all the time. From Monday to Saturday, she would pull him from his room, and drag him to school.

It was pointless though. For he would skip after lunch, and hang out under that bridge all day.

It truly pissed Eri off.

Here she was, trying to help this boy get an education, and he would just blow it by running off. It was true Naota style, she told herself. Every night she prayed she could fix it. How can you sit back and watch someone you love throw their life away…

Love?

No, she didn't love Naota, that was a lie. Oh wait, or was that a lie?

They were all lies.

This morning, however, was different.

"No! I'm not going today, Ninamori!" He pushed her away.

"Naota, you must go to school!"

"I refused before, and I'll refuse again! I don't even know why you do this anyway, Ninamori, it's pointless!"

"Naota."

She saw the look in his eyes, and a tear streamed down.

His body shook. How dare she see him cry like this? It was wrong! Just make it end…

He grabbed the blue bass guitar, and with a quick blow, swung it to her head. It would do no good now. No channel would open, and no power would be formed. All he wanted to see was the blood that dripped from her head, and onto the floor. Her eyes wide open with nothing but death in them. Her lips questioned:

"Why Naota, why?"

But it was all in his head.

It was time to go to school, again. He would be a better person, a better man than what he ever thought he would be. But, did Eri believe it too? Or was her just alone. Lost in this silly thought.

In reality, he hugged her. It caused her to be completely stunned, and she did not move. She closed her eyes in happiness.

"Nao, let's not go to school today."

He looked deep in her eyes.

"We can go anywhere you want, Nao, just you and me."

"You mean that, Eri?"

They lost their track of thought as they held each other for a long while, doing nothing but looking into each other's eyes.

"Of course."

End Theme

As most (or all) of you should be aware, I don't own FLCL. No. That right belongs to the wonderfully insane people of Gainax, or whatever other people have purchased/borrowed/stolen rights to FLCL. I am not one of them. Just a broke teen girl, who has a hell of a lot of time on her hands.

Please forgive for writing such crap,

Jewelie

(0ut)


	2. Skipping Session

**CHAPTER TWO (Incase you didn't notice)**

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate walking?"

"Naota, you say that everyday I force you to go to school."

The streets of Mabase were poured with cars and people crossing to work and school. The pool of crowds were occupying the wait to cross the road by talking to others around them or on their cellular phones.

_The empty slab where the plant once stood was transformed into a tall building. It's called the Mabase Tower. I guess you could say that people were excited, but after what happened people honestly weren't sure how to act.  
__Since that day, I've been working on my life. Ninamor…err- Eri has been helping me with school and studies. That's right, she's told me to call her by her first name…_

"So, where exactly do you want to go?"

"Don't know. We could just walk until we pass out."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea, Nandaba."

"What did you call me?"

"Oh. Sorry, old habits are hard to break."

"Yeah, well, don't forget were friends."

"Yeah, friends, by you're definition."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Eri stopped where she was walking.

"It means that we could be considered bitter enemies. I mean, it's not like we have anything in common."

Naota stopped just behind her, staring blankly at her.

"Sure we do. We hang out together, and we go to school together too."

"Maybe so, but it's not like we're really "friends" as you put it. Plus may I remind you, I am the one who drags you to school."

"Hmm. Point well taken."

She walked farther ahead and stopped.

"Because, Naota, my fear is you becoming like that High School girl."

Naota's eyes went wide.

"That's it!" "What's it?"

"Where we should go! C'mon!"

"Wha…" Naota grabbed her hand and ran across the way to the bridge.

_When she talked about Mamimi, I knew where we could go. Besides, walking forever with Eri would not only be tiring, it would also be annoying._

"This is it."

"Why are we here?"

"Because, this is where we belong."

They ran over to the side, careful to avoid the oncoming cars.

Naota grabbed hold to the side of the bridge, and eased himself down the cliff.

"Isn't there an easier way to do this, Naota?"

"Sure, if you are a boring loser."

Eri blushed. "What!"

Naota jumped to the ground. "What, don't like being called what you are?"

"Grr. How dare you insult me!" The bottoms of her heeled-boots hit the Earth as she jumped. And soon, her hand hit hard across the side of Naota's face.

"Ow." His hand went to the pained stain acoss his face. "Why didja do that?"

"You need to lean manners, something that your family doesn't really own."

"Hey, I'm nothing like my dad!"

"Are you really?"

Naota pictured himself in his Dad's clothes and glasses. He then imagined a horrible spectacle of thoughts that filled his mind.

"_Hey, you!" The young bubblegum haired woman stopped to look at him.  
_"_Yeah you. Listen, I don't mean to be a bother but um, maybe I could inspect your bra, just to be certain that um… flour, yes that's it,flour didn't end up in your bra. Because, you know, the customer needs to have the best experience possible when buying bread, you know? " __She opened her golden eyes. "Sure, I don't mind." The figure looked him in the eye. _

**"_Ah! Haruko!"_**

"_That's right, you Furi Kuri Freak" She held up her Bass above her head and proceeded to aim.  
_"_Ahh! Wait! No, don't…!"_

"**Naota!"**

"Huh?" Naota opened his eyes to see himself on the ground looking up at Eri.

"Thank you for joining us all in reality, Naota." She gave him her hand. "If you want to have a relaxing skip day, you better get up."

"Nah, I think I'll pass." "Wha!"

He opened one of his eyes and smirked at her.

"I think I'm going to sleep."

"Fine, go ahead waste your day."

She walked over to the creek and sat down. She unlaced her boots and set them to the side.

Naota cracked open one eye. "What are you doing, getting naked?"

"No, not at all." She began to unbutton the dark black uniform blouse she wore.

"AH!" Naota jumped up and fell back on his head. "What are you doing? Someone will see you!"

"Whatever, I'm not worried." "With all the cars, with all the people, with…"

_She looked really pretty._

The sun shined down on her, making her shine as well. She had removed her blouse to show a plain white shirt under it. All she did was sit there.

Naota, honestly, never thought Eri was pretty in that way. He had always seen her as a friend, someone who would help him. But was she more than that? Maybe she was, maybe she wasn't. However, he find himself unwilling to find out. Haruko had stolen the one thing that would have let him question Eri.

His heart.

And he tried to think less on emotions now. He didn't want love to be a hormonal rush of stupidity like it had been with Mamimi and a few times with Haruko. He had a deep unending love for Haruko. One that had formed out of her quest for power. He saw her for not being an evil alien defying the good. No. He saw her for being an evil alien defying everything anyone threw at her.

But, she had been selfish. She had not cared about him, or anyone. He could have died, the world would have been gone. Haruko would have had power, and that's it.

But, would have it been possible for him to live? After everything was gone, would he still be there, able to survive under the power he ignited and the love that he felt. Would she have taken him with him? Would they have spent their days spiraling around stars, searching for something they had found yet lost?

Maybe Haruko would have loved him too. What if she did now? What if she was waiting for the right time?

Yet, Naota has a little thought in the back of his head. A thought that was grateful for being alive and for being able to watch Eri lie in the grass on her back with her feet dipped in water, fading in to sleep. And this made a half-asleep Naota notice something he hadn't noticed before.

She was the only girl who stayed.

**Heh, okay. So I had to write a second chapter to this. I just couldn't! No idea about what I'm going to do with this. I may leave it like this, on add on a bit more. Your reviews brought up a second chapter, and they can put up a third if they want.**

**-Jewelie**

_(Out)_


End file.
